Oddish (Pokémon)
|} Oddish (Japanese: ナゾノクサ Nazonokusa) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 21, which evolves into when exposed to a Leaf Stone or into when exposed to a Sun Stone. Biology Oddish resembles a blue plant bulb with a round body, beady red eyes, and oval, foot-like roots. Five large, green leaves sprout from its head. As demonstrated in the anime, these leaves are prehensile and can be used to scale vertical surfaces and catch light objects. Known by the scientific name Oddium Wanderus, Oddish lives in . A nocturnal Pokémon, Oddish buries its sensitive body in the ground during the day to avoid the sun and fool predators. If its leaves are pulled in this state, it will respond by shrieking horribly. It starts to move when its leaves begin absorbing moonlight, which it uses to grow. Oddish will wander up to 1000 feet (300 meters) during the night to scatter its seeds and find a nutrient-rich patch of soil in which to plant itself. The more fertile the earth, the glossier its leaves will be. It is thought that its feet become like tree roots while planted. In the past, was its signature move. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Oddish debuted in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village as one of the Pokémon under Melanie's care in the Hidden Village. attempted to catch it with because she thought it was cute, but attacked her, and Misty later apologized. It reappeared in a flashback in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. An Oddish appeared in Foul Weather Friends, under the ownership of . It wanted to fly with its friends, even trying to color itself pink like a Hoppip. Though it never flies, it still proved itself to be powerful enough to defeat on its own. Three Oddish appeared in Whichever Way the Wind Blows, under the ownership of . He uses them to study the evolution of Pokémon in the area. Multiple other Oddish also appeared in the same episode. Minor appearances A 's Oddish appeared in Electric Shock Showdown. An Oddish appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. An Oddish appeared in Pokémon Scent-sation! as one of the Pokémon in Celadon Gym. An Oddish appeared in Hypno's Naptime, where it was seen in HopHopHop Town's Pokémon Center. Two Oddish appeared in Pokémon Fashion Flash as some of the Pokémon seen on Scissor Street. An Oddish appeared in Sparks Fly for Magnemite, where it was seen in Gringey City's Pokémon Center. An Oddish appeared in a fantasy in Dig Those Diglett!. An Oddish appeared in The Kangaskhan Kid. An Oddish appeared in The March of the Exeggutor Squad. An Oddish appeared in A Chansey Operation. James's fiancée, Jessebelle, had an Oddish when she was a little girl, before it evolved into a Gloom and then into a Vileplume soon after. It first appeared in Holy Matrimony!. An Oddish appeared in The Ultimate Test. An Oddish appeared in The Breeding Center Secret. An Oddish appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. An Oddish appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. Multiple Oddish were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral and Showdown at the Oak Corral. Two Trainers' Oddish appeared in Friends to the End during the closing ceremonies of the Indigo League. An Oddish appeared in Pallet Party Panic as one of the Pokémon at a party in Pallet Town. Multiple Oddish appeared in 's fantasy in In the Pink. Two Oddish appeared in a flashback in Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon?, one each under the ownership of and . Multiple Oddish appeared in The Power of One. A Oddish appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. An Oddish appeared in Flower Power as a part of Florando's annual Pokémon Exhibition. An Oddish appeared in a flashback in Ignorance is Blissey, under the ownership of the Pokémon Nurse School. An Oddish appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. An Oddish appeared in Pikachu & Pichu as a resident of Big Town. An Oddish appeared in The Fortune Hunters as one of the Pokémon stolen by Butch and Cassidy. Three Oddish appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, with one under the ownership of a Trainer and the other two under the ownership of different s participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. Three Oddish appeared in The Grass Route, with two being and one being under the ownership of a Trainer competing in the Grass Tournament. A Oddish appeared in Simon's purported flashback in The Poké Spokesman. Multiple Oddish appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest and Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. An Oddish appeared in Pikachu's PikaBoo. Multiple Oddish appeared in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!, where they were among the feuding Pokémon at Professor Oak's Laboratory. An Oddish was seen in The Legend of Thunder!. An Oddish appeared in Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution, where it fell sick due to Team Rocket's experiments. Multiple Oddish appeared in Fangs for Nothin' as inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land. An Oddish appeared in Johto Photo Finish, where it was one of the Pokémon being fed by at Professor Oak's Laboratory. Three Oddish appeared in Hoenn Alone!, where they were among the Pokémon that were having trouble with the from the area they lived in. and managed to drive the Haunter away. An Oddish was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. Multiple Oddish appeared in Jump for Joy!. Four Oddish appeared in I Feel Skitty!, one of which was owned by Eliza. An Oddish appeared in Take the Lombre Home. An Oddish appeared in Grass Hysteria! as a resident of the Forbidden Forest. An Oddish appeared in Hokey Poké Balls!, where it was one of the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory. An Oddish appeared in PK13. Two Oddish appeared in Less is Morrison. An Oddish appeared in The Ribbon Cup Caper at the S.S. St. Flower's Pokémon Center. A 's Oddish appeared in Hi Ho Silver Wind!. Multiple Oddish appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as some of the Pokémon living in the Tree of Beginning. An Oddish appeared in The Saffron Con, under the ownership of a Coordinator. It reappeared in the next episode, where it participated in the Saffron City Pokémon Contest. Two Oddish appeared in Sweet Baby James being looked after by Nanny and Pop-Pop. Jessie attempted to steal one of them, but James managed to stop her. An Oddish appeared in The Green Guardian. Two Oddish appeared in Off the Unbeaten Path, with one under the ownership of a Nurse Joy and the other under the ownership of a Trainer participating in the Pokémon Orienteering competition. A Coordinator's Oddish appeared in What I Did for Love!. A Coordinator's Oddish appeared in Once More With Reeling!, where it was seen participating in the . An Oddish appeared in Gettin' Twiggy With It!. An Oddish appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!. An Oddish appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1). Fourteen additional Oddish appeared in the follow-up episode. An Oddish appeared in Camping It Up!. A Trainer's Oddish appeared in Beating the Bustle and Hustle!, where it was seen participating in the fake Sinnoh Pokémon Hustle that Team Rocket had set up. Multiple Oddish appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. An Oddish made a brief appearance in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. It was among the Pokémon listening to Nando as he played his music. An Oddish made a brief appearance in League Unleashed!, under the ownership of a boy. Multiple Oddish appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions as some of the local Pokémon living in Crown City. Three Oddish worked together with several other Pokémon to confront in the park with the intention of attacking him in retribution for what did to the city. Before a fight broke out, the Oddish, along with the other Pokémon, were calmed down by . An Oddish appeared in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening. An Oddish appeared in 's flashback in Genesect and the Legend Awakened. An Oddish appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Oddish made cameo appearances in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!, Grooming Furfrou!, Clemont's Got a Secret!, A Battle by Any Other Name!, The Bonds of Evolution!, Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike!, and A Fashionable Battle!. Two Oddish appeared in A Jolting Switcheroo!. Multiple Oddish appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction as residents of Allearth Forest. An Oddish appeared in a flashback in Diancie — Princess of the Diamond Domain. An Oddish appeared in a flashback or a fantasy in The Forest Champion!. Multiple Oddish appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic! as residents of Ramos' ranch. A Trainer's Oddish appeared in Under the Pledging Tree!. An Oddish appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It was among the Pokémon residing in a forest. An Oddish appeared in A Frolicking Find in the Flowers!. Two Oddish appeared in a flashback in A Watershed Moment!. A Trainer's Oddish appeared in Unlocking Some Respect!. Multiple Oddish appeared in Seeing the Forest for the Trees!, one being seen in a flashback. A Trainer's Oddish appeared in A League of His Own!. Two Oddish appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. A Trainer's Oddish appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. Three Oddish appeared in Till We Compete Again!, with two of them under the ownership of a Trainer and the other one being wild. A Trainer's Oddish appeared in Alola to New Adventure!, during a flashback. Two Oddish appeared in I Choose You!. One was seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory, being watered alongside a by , who was using a Squirt Bottle. The other was seen under the ownership of a Trainer. Multiple wild Oddish appeared in Alola, Kanto!, where they were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory. Two Oddish appeared in The Power of Us, with one being seen as a shadowy figure. A Trainer's Oddish appeared in Securing the Future!, where it joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries ]] In Pokémon Origins An Oddish appeared in File 2: Cubone at the Pokémon House in Lavender Town. Two Oddish appeared in File 3: Giovanni. In the manga ]] ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga owns an Oddish in the manga The Electric Tale of Pikachu. It is one of the few Pokémon that Ash owns in the manga but not in the . Oddish first appears in the chapter You Gotta Have Friends. Its capture was not shown, and it instead appears with several of Ash's other Pokémon with a note explaining that "Ash has been very busy since the last comic". In the Pokémon Adventures manga Oddish debuted as a silhouette when talks about in The Jynx Jinx. In Extricated from Exeggutor, multiple Oddish were some of the Pokémon seen during the mass migration of Pokémon at the Seafoam Islands. They appeared again in a flashback in Really Remoraid, where a migration was being described as remarkably similar to their own. owns an Oddish, which he keeps at his house in Murkrow Row. an Oddish on her way to Professor Elm's Laboratory in Three Cheers for Chikorita. A 's Oddish appeared in Plugging Past Electrike I. An Oddish appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z, under the ownership of an . In Out-Odding Oddish, Jet, a notable competitor in the Pokéathlon's Speed Course, used an Oddish to compete with . Another Trainer also used one the same chapter. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga 's Oddish debuted in The Big Battle In The Viridian Forest!!. Erika evolved her Oddish into Gloom and then into Vileplume as part of an act. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shū has an Oddish in the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} on its two roots.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} on its two roots.}} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , , , , , and }} , , , , , , , , and }} , , , , , and }} |} |} , , , and , Ilex Forest }} and , Ilex Forest }} |} |} , , , , , and , }} , , , , , and , }} , , , , , , , , and , Berry Forest, Bond Bridge, Cape Brink, Water Path}} }} |} |} and }} and }} , , , and , Ilex Forest, }} }} }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Grass)}} and Routes , , and (Horde Encounter)}} |} |} , , , , , , , , and , Viridian Forest}} |} |} In side games |area=Cerulean City, Vermilion City Seaside, Celadon City, Saffron City}} |} |} |} |} |area=Back Yard}} |t=FFF|area=Hatch from }} |area= , Endless Level 34, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Union Road}} |area=Silent Forest (Normal Mode A)}} |area=Meadow Zone}} |area=Hinder Cape, Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Forest: Echo Valley}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Chill Battle: Garden Keepers}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 3}} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Sixth release)}} |area=Leafy Expanse: Royal Garden (All Areas), White Ruins: Everspring Valley (All Areas)}} |area=Area 01: Stage 02}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Leech Seed Oddish|English|United States|5|January 3 to 9, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Leech Seed Oddish}} |Egg Pokémon Present Oddish|Japanese|Japan|5|March 21 to April 4, 2004|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Oddish}} |Pokémon Trade and Battle Day Oddish|English|United States|26|September 25, 2004|link=List of Trade and Battle Day event Pokémon distributions#Oddish}} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no |oras1=Absorb Bulb|oras1type=None|oras1rar=5 }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |After You|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15|*}} |Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20}} |Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Razor Leaf|Grass|Physical|55|95|25||'}} |Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20|‡}} |Strength Sap|Grass|Status|—|100|10| }} |Synthesis|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Teeter Dance|Normal|Status|—|100|20|*}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- |- |buddy=3 |candy=Oddish |evocandy=25 |stamina=90 |attack=131 |defense=116 |fast= , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * In Generation II, Bill's grandfather asks the player to bring him a "round, green" Pokémon with leaves growing on its head, referring to Oddish. However, in those games and subsequent generations, Oddish's body (unless it is ) is blue. The mistake might have been a translation error caused by the ambiguity of the Japanese word aoi, which can mean both blue and green. This is fixed in . * Oddish has a scientific name: Oddium Wanderus, given in its and Pokédex entries. The only other Pokémon with a known scientific name is , with Kabutops Maximis. ** Oddish's alias name is アルキメンデス Arukimendesu, as stated in the Japanese versions of FireRed as well as its Pokédex entries. This can either be seen as a corruption of , the Greek mathematician, or as a direct reference to a popular Japanese instant noodles brand that literally means instant noodles on the go. The latter may reference Oddish's appearance when walking. * Oddish can be seen as a parallel to . Both are -type , , can evolve starting at level 21, and whose second evolutionary event utilizes a Leaf Stone. Oddish is exclusive to and , while Bellsprout is exclusive to Blue and LeafGreen, with both Pokémon found in the same locations in their respective versions. Additionally, both can be found at White Forest in , and both Pokémon have had their designs revealed. * In , Oddish is programmed to be able to learn through , but no other Pokémon in the can legitimately learn it to pass down as an Egg Move in those games. In Generation III and , Oddish can inherit the move from by chain breeding. In Generation V on, Oddish can inherit the move directly from . Origin Oddish is most likely based on a . Name origin Oddish is a combination of odd and (a vegetable) and a pun on oddish, meaning "somewhat odd." Nazonokusa literally means "enigmatic grass" (謎の草 nazo no kusa). In other languages and . The whole word sounds very similar to just mystère |es=Oddish|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Myrapla|demeaning=From miracle and plant |it=Oddish|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=뚜벅쵸 Ttubeogcho|komeaning=From and |zh_yue=行路草 Haanglouhchóu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Traveling grass" |zh_cmn=走路草 Zǒulùcǎo|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Walking grass" |hi=ओदिश Oddish|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Odišas|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Оддиш Oddish|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links * |} de:Myrapla es:Oddish fr:Mystherbe it:Oddish ja:ナゾノクサ zh:走路草